


Corals, Jade, and Pearls

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attraction, BAMF Women, Canon Era, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Foe Yay, Goddesses, Honor, Implied Femslash, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, No Dialogue, One Shot, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. The Queen’s smile only grew, once the warrior caught her gaze. /Canon AU





	Corals, Jade, and Pearls

From the day she entered this world, Medb knew that she was meant for greater things. It was foretold, and she was sure to fulfill her one true destiny. She was Queen, and she deserved to be treated as such. She held the world in the palm of her hand, and her people were lambs before the altar. She saw what she wanted, and she took it. There would be no one to stand in her way, no way and no how.

Knowing that she had many enemies, Medb couldn't help but marvel at one warrior who stood before her, her eyes defiant, radiant, and aflame. This warrior, Scathach, was one who scorched her bearings. She was the one who walked through the Land of Shadows, who trained one of the best warriors, and lived to tell the tale. She was worthy to call her a nemesis, who was a threat and a fascination in equal measure.

Even after all this time, Scathach knew that Medb held such power in her hand. She was one who wasn't to be underestimated, no matter how much she called the world her toy to play with.

She held her spear in her hand, as she looked upon Medb, as she sat upon her throne, head tilted, her legs crossed and ever so intrigued.

The Queen's smile only grew, once the warrior caught her gaze.

Instinctively, Scathach walked towards the ruler, ready to strike, but careful not to act upon her emotions, no matter how fiery they had become.

She opened her eyes, and she saw those beautiful, rosy eyes boring back into her own. There was a cruelty in such a rose-colored gaze, and Scathach gripped her spear close to her side, never letting her guard down.

With her other hand, Scathach gently touched Medb's face, angling it up, their eyes locked, leaning in close so that their lips would touch.

Medb grinned, and Scathach returned her gesture. The Queen was going to savor this, and the warrior, for once, couldn't agree more.


End file.
